Find the number of real solutions to
\[(x^{2006} + 1)(x^{2004} + x^{2002} + x^{2000} + \dots + x^2 + 1) = 2006x^{2005}.\]
Explanation: Note that $x = 0$ is not a solution.  Also, if $x < 0,$ then the left-hand side is positive and the right-hand side is negative, so $x$ cannot be a solution.  Thus, any real roots must be positive.  Assume $x > 0.$

Dividing both sides by $x^{2005},$ we get
\[\frac{(x^{2006} + 1)(x^{2004} + x^{2002} + x^{2000} + \dots + x^2 + 1)}{x^{2005}} = 2006.\]Then
\[\frac{x^{2006} + 1}{x^{1003}} \cdot \frac{x^{2004} + x^{2002} + x^{2000} + \dots + x^2 + 1}{x^{1002}} = 2006,\]or
\[\left( x^{1003} + \frac{1}{x^{1003}} \right) \left( x^{1002} + x^{1000} + x^{998} + \dots + \frac{1}{x^{998}} + \frac{1}{x^{1000}} + \frac{1}{x^{1002}} \right) = 2006.\]By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
 x^{1003} + \frac{1}{x^{1003}} &\ge 2, \\
x^{1002} + x^{1000} + x^{998} + \dots + \frac{1}{x^{998}} + \frac{1}{x^{1000}} + \frac{1}{x^{1002}} &\ge \sqrt[1003]{x^{1002} \cdot x^{1000} \cdot x^{998} \dotsm \frac{1}{x^{998}} \cdot \frac{1}{x^{1000}} \cdot \frac{1}{x^{1002}}} = 1003,
\end{align*}so
\[\left( x^{1003} + \frac{1}{x^{1003}} \right) \left( x^{1002} + x^{1000} + x^{998} + \dots + \frac{1}{x^{998}} + \frac{1}{x^{1000}} + \frac{1}{x^{1002}} \right) \ge 2006.\]Since we have the equality case, the only possible value of $x$ is 1, so there is $\boxed{1}$ real root.